A conventional known vehicle light having two types of optical systems adjacent to each other is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-305575, for example. The vehicle light can include an upper optical system and a lower optical system disposed below the upper optical system. In this vehicle light, the irradiating light from the respective upper and lower optical systems can form a predetermined light distribution pattern.
In this type of vehicle light, as the upper optical system is separately provided from the lower optical system, when it is observed from outside, one can see the respective light-emitting areas separately. This means the visibility of the vehicle light by pedestrians may not be optimized and/or may deteriorate.
In order to solve this problem, another vehicle light 200 was devised as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-305575, as shown in FIG. 1. The vehicle light 200 can include an upper optical system 210, a lower optical system 220, and an additional optical system 230 disposed between them. The additional optical system 230 can receive light from either the upper or lower optical system 210 or 220 directly or indirectly (reflected light), to reflect the same to project light. The light-emitting area produced by the additional optical system 230 can connect the light-emitting areas of the upper and lower optical systems 210 and 220, thereby integrating the light-emitting areas of these optical systems as a united light-emitting area for pedestrians.